


Desiderátum: Un compendio StrangeRoss

by Furiael



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: Desiderátum: (nombre masculino, FORMAL)1. Deseo o aspiración que aún no se ha cumplido.2. Cosa que es la más digna de ser apreciada en su línea.Everett Kenneth Ross es un agente diligente, entregado, exitoso. En ello, atrapó la atención del Hechicero Supremo. Luego de "negociaciones", los dos han empezado una relación. O tal vez no. He aquí un resumen de algunas de sus experiencias, donde el deseo puede a veces ir más allá de un simple toque o beso. O donde lo puede arruinar todo.Rating: 18+Muy explícito.Relación: Stephen Strange/ Everett RossAdvertencia: Pareja gay/homosexualHistorias basadas en historias de rol. Gracias a Evvie.





	1. Tacto

__Podía sentir como los jadeos dejaban su garganta, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales con aquella corriente de aire que abruptamente escapaba de su cuerpo. Quería cerrar sus labios, apretarlos, pegarlos con silicona si era necesario, no le gustaba estar expuesto de tal forma. Tan sentimental, tan excitado, tan... necesitado. Pero aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz, le encantaban tales sensaciones.

  
Los dedos temblorosos de aquel alto y guapo pelinegro —Solo había que mirar su perfectamente perfilada barba de candado, un perfecto estilo Van Dyke, incomprensible, considerando el estado actual de aquellas extremidades superiores— jugaban y se movían al compás de la lengua de Everett de una manera tan lasciva, tanto como aquel tronco que entraba y salía de su interior, que el rubio se halló imposibilitado de expresar queja alguna. Pero no es que quisiera indicar que había molestia. Antes, quería pedir más. Más fuerza, más velocidad... Más pasión.   
  
__ Más de Stephen.   
  
—Oh, mierd--  —Las palabras apenas si podían salir. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellas que lograban escapar eran solo adustez pura. Todo lo que no podía gritar en el trabajo, sin importar cuán difícil se hiciera el diplomático de turno contra quien discutir parecía fluir sin problemas entre dientes apretados y una lengua solapada y depravada cuando estaba al lado de aquel _maestro de las artes místicas_. El sexo —con Stephen— no solo sacaba sus más oscuros pensamientos, si no que también lo ayudaba a liberarse... de alguna manera.   
  
_Más_.   
  
Y el _buen doctor_ cumplió, solo con darle un vistazo a la erección que portaba el rubio agente por su calentura, supo que quería más. Una simple cabalgata sobre la entera longitud de Stephen parecía no ser suficiente. Pronto Everett cual muñeco fue forzado sobre las sábanas boca abajo, con sus caderas hacia arriba. Su retaguardia era sostenida no solo por la mera voluntad (por que la fuerza ya se había acabado con tanta acción sobre su ahora abusado interior) si no por la fuerza que extrañamente las tremulantes manos poseían para mantener aquel trasero en posición para ser tomado una y otra vez con ansia.   
  
Ross miró al _mago_ luego de girar su cabeza que se encontraba postrada en la cama. Pudo notar aquellos ojos, aquellas orbes que pasaban de color azul a verde con la facilidad de un cambio de luces, solo teniendo que posicionarse de manera diferente sobre su desnuda humanidad. Luceros de color aceituna observaban la pálida figura del agente, mientras sus dedos, llenos de cicatrices y con un decidido toque a pesar de su condición, se deslizaban por ese cuerpo, buscando acariciar cuanto le fuera permitido antes de llegar a la fastuosa sensación del orgasmo.   
  
_Bendito_.   
  
Tuvo que morder la almohada. Una, dos veces, o todo el tiempo, Everett no se iba a poner a contar la ocurrencia de tales nimiedades. El tamaño de aquella extensión de carne aún hacía a todo su cuerpo estremecer bajo el yugo de ser el pasivo en este encuentro, mientras suaves gruñidos escapaban de su cuerpo al ser pistoneado sin compasión. No quería que parara, al menos no hasta terminar.   
  
Como si le hubiese escuchado, Stephen bajó su manos, sus caricias yendo y viniendo por sus muslos hasta encontrar su entrepierna y envolver su tacto alrededor del sensible miembro del rubio cenizo. Su viril miembro respondía inmediatamente al contacto. Pulgar e índice del médico en los lugares que sabía que excitarían más al agente moviéndose alrededor de aquella coronilla en la mollera de su falo proveyendo a aquella _extremidad_ del contacto que tanto necesitaba.   
  
Sintió luego el peso de Stephen sobre el suyo. Su pecho, limpio, con una muy suave capa de vello, se presionaba la espalda de Everett. Sus pieles algo sudadas hacían fricción la una contra la otra y sus aromas creaban un pesado pero muy delicioso almizcle que Everett se permitió disfrutar. Los oídos del rubio se llenaban de aquellos sonidos guturales, instintivos, primales que dejaba salir el afamado _Maestro_ sin decoro y sin restricción, mientras una y otra vez seguía jodiendo aquel ensanchado y preparado canal.   
  
_Ah, maldita sea_ , repitió mentalmente un par de veces Everett luego de sentir un par de roces sobre su próstata, al mismo tiempo que sintió aquel saco escrotal del contrario golpear una y otra vez —casi que sin misericordia— la sensible área del perineo. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás mientras sus dedos se contrajeron, sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que eran testigos de su perversión, de su lascivia y de su entrega de medianoche.    
  
Un gemido no se dejó contener esta vez, forzando al agente a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Strange, jodido Strange... Sabía dónde tocarlo, donde acariciarlo... El rubio pudo sentir como los labios contrarios se presionaban sobre aquella zona específica de la nuca haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran y esa extraña sensación de corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, todo gracias a la combinación de esa carne más esa barba con aquellos hermosos dejos plateados que pareciera estar diseñada con el simple objetivo de volver a Everett loco de deseo. Besos que empezaban simples y suaves se volvían salvajes y se convertían en fuertes chupetones y mordidas. Toques con sus manos temblorosas que en vez de causar terror, causaba los escalofríos más intensos y que hacían al cuerpo de este estricto hombre estremecer y caer cautivo ante el puro y físico placer de la carne.    
  
Stephen podía sentir como aquel hambriento interior se movía en intensos espasmos de placer, bufando sonoramente al sentir su miembro ser presionado por el cuerpo de Everett, invitándolo a permanecer en él, a seguir taladrando sin compasión y a tratar de alcanzar una y otra vez aquella próstata para poder volver a aquel rudo y estoico agente en un desastre de sudor, orgasmo y fluidos seminales.    
  
Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera.    
  
_No te atrevas... A parar_.   
  
Everett ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba en otra posición. De medio lado, sus piernas fueron abiertas en un bochornoso espectáculo que no estaba dispuesto a parar y una de ellas estaba ahora descansando sobre el hombro de Stephen. Este, entre dientes apretados, seguía moviendo sus caderas. Adelante y atrás, haciendo que aquellos sonidos lascivos retumbaran en sus oídos, solo para provocarlo, haciéndolo pedir más. Sus labios se deleitaban en la piel de las piernas del rubio, en tal posición no le importaba dejar marca. De todas maneras ¿quién iba a fijarse en una mordida en una pantorrilla?   
  
Quemaba. Su tacto, sus malditas manos temblorosas, imperfectas, llenas de cicatrices, le hacían arquear su cuerpo de muchas maneras al pasar su delicado toque por la piel. Mientras el alguna vez respetado _Doctor_ Stephen Strange se encargaba de follar bien al _Agente_ Everett Ross, de llevarlo a la locura del orgasmo, este último se enfocó en idolatrar esas perversas extremidades. Cada falange, apenas si servían para sujetar cosas, pero a la hora del sexo sin control parecían que fuesen tan funcionales, tan deseosas, tan… perfectas.   
  
El rubio sujetó la mano de Stephen a la altura de su pecho, sobre uno de sus pezones que el otro trataba de pellizcar. _No_ , apenas si alcanzó a indicar con la cabeza, mientras su pecho se hinchaba y retractaba al ritmo de aquella intensa penetración.   
  
_Mírame_.   
  
Los ojos de Stephen se movieron hacia arriba. Que _hijo de puta,_ ahí estaba nuevamente aquel cambio de color. Jodida y sexy heterocromía.    
  
Sus miradas permanecieron conectadas mientras los dos se llegaban al orgasmo en una magnífica sincronía. Y es que Everett podía jurar que Stephen lo hacía a propósito, aunque la falta de ritmo en sus movimientos de cadera dijera que era solo una bizarra coincidencia. Stephen, con ritmo alocado, forzó su descarga en el cuerpo del rubio, llenándolo con aquella tibia sensación húmeda en su interior mientras reflejaba la sensación de saciedad otorgada por un orgasmo bien alcanzado en un resonante gruñido. Incluso después de aquella acción, siguió empujando su pelvis, asegurándose de que todo quedara dentro, aunque era obviamente imposible contenerlo.

—Ah-- Coño, si… ¡Carajo!    
  
Everett se volvió un desastre, su propia descarga de fluido seminal cubrió su cuerpo al alcanzar su orgasmo. A diferencia del expresivo doctor, su clímax fue como una procesión interna. Vio estrellas, luces, planetas y pudo jurar que coloridas galaxias, pero además de su propio semen, lo único que salió de él fue un reprimido jadeo. Sin embargo, sus entrañas se contrajeron con el ritmo de su agitada respiración para atrapar a Stephen y su cálida semilla. Sus ojos aún perdidos por la luz de aquella lámpara de noche y los candelabros de aquella habitación de hotel buscaban ubicar a aquel pelinegro que le había hecho la noche.    
  
_ Te amo, te a-- _

Al sentir la mano de Stephen sobre sus labios, el rubio no estaba seguro de sí dijo, o pensó aquella frase. Ese tipo de cosas... De vínculos, no era lo que buscaban en el momento. O eso era lo que Everett se repetía cada vez que se hallaba suspirando por aquel elegante _hechicero_ (al fin los diferenció), o pensando en él mientras se tocaba bajo la ducha al despertar con una rampante erección en las mañanas. La verdad es que no recordaba haber hablado de tales temas, pero ese hombre nunca mencionó nada que presionara alguna decisión. 

De hecho, _nunca dijo nada_ , sólo hizo y se dejó hacer. 

Everett lo vio a los ojos. Azules... Verdes... Ya no podía ver diferencia. Era... Era Stephen Vincent Strange. Y ya. No importaba más.

Y él, nuevamente, parecía no sólo ser un maestro de las artes místicas. También parecía un telépata. O un hombre enamorado. Sin chistar, sin inmutarse, sabía lo que Everett quería. No estaba seguro este último de aquello de que pasaba entre ellos en ese momento, pero antes de rendirse en los brazos del inmortal Morfeo, antes de que la sensación de vacío cuando aquel miembro que ahora flácido dejará de invadir su cuerpo, pudo sentir el beso más intenso de su vida. Cuarenta y tantos años, y nadie en su trayectoria amorosa y sexual le había hecho vibrar de tal manera. 

Vibrar... Estremecer... No alcanzaban a describir como se sentía. Esto solo podría ser descrito como…

 

\----

 

Everett ya estaba listo para irse. Pulcro, ordenado, _prolijo_ , en su traje entero. Pasó por la cama, donde Stephen aún descansaba. Sonrió al escuchar el suave ronquido, pero eso no lo detuvo para observar su figura.   
  
Aquellos ojos mágicos (no sólo por su rol de... Si, hechicero) estaban cerrados. Pero, afortunadamente para el rubio, ese no era el único detalle que _adoraba_ de este hombre. Primero observó su rostro, perfilado, de facciones fuertes y bien dibujadas, como si la edad en lugar de castigarlo, lo bendijera cual vino, haciéndolo delicioso e imposible de probar una y otra vez. Pasó luego una mano por los torneados músculos de su brazo derecho, para terminar en el pectoral. Allí notó nuevamente las manos. Aquellas que eran todo y nada en Strange. Las que destruyeron para el campo de la medicina con aquel accidente para reinventarse en extrañas coreografías que él llamaba _hechizos_. Su hombría ahora estaba cubierta por la sábana desordenada… Menos mal. De lo contrario, Everett se hubiera quedado un día más. 

Algo imposible.

Aquello lo trajo de vuelta. Hora de trabajar. Se meterse en el rol de Agente de la CIA. En el rol de…

El rubio se puso de pie, y se alejó de la cama. De la mesa de noche, tomó su teléfono, su billetera y aquel anillo que desaparecía de su mano antes de cada encuentro acalorado con Stephen. La banda plateada con la inscripción de “Juntos por siempre” volvió a su dedo anular como si nunca debiese dejar ese lugar. Luego se volvió a acercar, usando sus labios para acariciar a los de su adormilado _amante_.

Saliendo de la habitación, su teléfono sonó. Everett miró el nombre del contacto, y luego el anillo.

Vio una vez más al hechicero supremo, quien estaba despertando, llamando su nombre y moviendo sus brazos al otro lado de la cama. Permaneció en silencio y luego abandonó la habitación.

Ese sería asunto de _otra_ sesión.


	2. Fantasía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett tiene a Stephen como un vago. Él se fantasea a Evvie luciendo como uno.

Miró la imagen. Luego miró hacia arriba, el techo resultó no ser tan interesante como aquella adquisición que reposaba _inocentemente_ entre sus manos. Cómo la encontró o el motivo de tan emotivo hallazgo, era un completo misterio, como la relación entre el Fin del Mundo y las Torres de Hanoi. Podría ser una coincidencia o no, pero... Que _deliciosa_ coincidencia.

El hecho era es que Stephen no solo poseía una foto del mismísimo Everett Kenneth Ross, si no que era una imagen de éste en toda su gloria, portando una exquisita y poblada barba, y en una posición tanto imponente como jodidamente provocativa. Y si a dicha impresión de aquel perfecto hombre, le agregamos el efecto de blanco y negro... _Ah, mierda_. Que derroche de sensualidad.

Esta perfecta imagen de tan seductor hombre —y sonriente, podía sonreír— merecía el mejor de los tratamientos. La enmarcaría. La podría en el muro que estaba encima de la chimenea principal. Todos los hechiceros verían a este hombre y su gracia, y Stephen Strange presumiría de su--

—Eres un idiota, Stephen, —inmediatamente se reprimió mentalmente mientras se devolvía a la su realidad. Si el agente se daba cuenta de que portaba tal pertenencia en sus manos, iba a haber muchas preguntas. O disparos. O ambas.

 

Debía hacer otra cosa.

 

Podía guardarla en su tomo favorito de proyección astral, o tenerla en su estudio, en un pequeño portarretratos. O simplemente en su cartera. Pero definitivamente no se iba a tocar pensando en tal cosa.

Oh, por Ancestral...

Claro que no iba a pensar en _eso_ , en esa _salida_. Definitivamente no. No era un adolescente sobreexcitado. Para nada. Definitivamente _no_ estaba pensando en los detalles de las mejillas de Everett. En su cara ahora decorada con ese tupido vello de color oscuro, que contrastaba con el plata y rubio de su cabello y en como llegaba hasta su cuello igual de poblado, en como la presencia del mayor era más imponente si tan siquiera considerar su voz. No estaba pensando —para nada— en ese rubio cenizo tocando su piel, dejando besos en su cuello, permitiendo que Stephen sintiera la textura de aquella barba. Y por supuesto que no estaba pensando en el otro frente a él mientras su rostro, en especial, el vello facial decorado por su propia descarga de _semen_ —Definitivamente sus estudios de medicina no le daban para llamarlo "jugo de amor"— mientras hacía ese repaso de lengua sobre los labios que a el le encantaba tanto (y que le salía, tal vez, con mucha frecuencia), removiendo las blancas marcas de ellos con una sonrisa, para luego decir en voz baja y ronca, y con ojos sugestivos:

— _Oh, Steph--_

—Adiós, Levi, —ordenó a la capa y esta se desprendió de su cuerpo, volando lejos de su maestro, para buscar algo que hacer. El decoro, la _madurez_ y la clara consciencia quedaron rápidamente olvidados. ¿Y quien no lo haría? Stephen al final era solo un humano en edad completamente fértil, y Everett el objeto de su infinito interés. Era apenas lógico que se sintiera infinitamente atraído... y excitado.

Luego, un parpadeo, y el pelinegro estaba en su habitación. Bendita sea la amplificación mágica natural del Sanctum Sanctorum.

Ropas a volar, y Stephen estaba cual imberbe, listo para toquetearse en nombre de ese hermoso agente.

Honestamente se detuvo un momento a considerar... Banalidades. ¿Sería esta la primera vez que se masturbaría pensando en el objeto —más que de interés— de su amor? Siempre había leído en sus libros de medicina los usuales beneficios de aquel plácido ejercicio. Pero siempre tendía a buscar a alguien que se lo hiciera. Las ventajas de ser un Playboy, mujeres y hombres (las primeras en gran porcentaje) casi que peleaban por darle un buen blow o hand job. Y es que la idea de pedirle a Everett se lo hiciera era tan deliciosa, como _peligrosa_ , para su integridad, y la de aquel amigo que vivía en su entrepierna. Consideró luego en buscarlo.

 

_Berlín._

 

Podría, en teoría, usar un portal para aparecer con toda su desnuda gloria frente al otro, pero la hora y las condiciones del agente (estaba en una jodida misión con el FBI) no eran convenientes para el en este momento. Con la diferencia horaria, Everett y su equipo deben estar en algún debrief, o en la mitad de un tiroteo. Y, además, si él se enteraba de que estaba en sus manos esta foto... No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Sobretodo por los términos actuales de su _no_ relación. Y si se aparecía en esa forma, no importaría nada. Todo se mancharía de rojo.

Por eso la conclusión era obvia: Lo haría solo.

Y si que lo iba a disfrutar. Manos a la obra.

 

\----

 

La foto de Everett reposaba en la mesa de noche, mientras Stephen ya estaba tocándose. Su mano se movía de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro necesitado, mientras capturaba y registraba cada detalle de aquel perfecto rostro en en su memoria. Poco a poco movía el prepucio del glande, el tacto algo intenso sobre la delicada piel de tonalidad rosa, exponiendo poco a poco la cabecilla, esperando el placer que el momento de atención le iba a proveer. Índice y pulgar luego acariciaban con cuidado la corona y el cuello con movimientos circulares, adicionales al movimiento y estiramiento de la piel protectora.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Cosas pequeñas, inicialmente. Su respiración acelerándose, ligeros escalofríos, visibles a través de sus vellos erizados en sus antebrazos. Inconscientemente, pasó su lengua por los labios, remembrando el beso, el último beso que tuvieron antes del viaje de Everett. Ah... _Que caliente_. Una batalla, no de ingenio, si no de sensualidad y poder. De personalidad, de fortaleza. Donde ninguno de los dos cedió. Ninguno se separó al primer momento, Stephen había forzado los labios del más bajo a abrirse, solo para encontrarse con unos dientes rebeldes y una lengua que reclamaba su boca como pertenencia. Se acariciaron con fuerza, sin un quinto de delicadeza, gran parte de la tensión sexual acumulada liberada en una explosión de apenas unos segundos.

Pensó luego en todas las veces en que intentó darse un poco de complacencia, pero sus manos eran su primer obstáculo a superar. Sin embargo, y para su bienestar —físico y mental—, encontró escondida en la librería del Sanctorum un perfecto manual que le ayudó a superar tal impase. El tremor que le recordaba su desgracia podía ahora ser usado para obtener complacencia y llevarse a la cúspide del placer. Con el tiempo, ya no era el simple tic descontrolado. Movimientos de su mano, impulsos de su cadera en compás con el "ritmo" (si, una fea metáfora para un movimiento que apenas si podía ser controlado) que sus extremidades proveían, y obviamente, nuevas sensaciones.

Abrió un poco sus piernas y movió su cadera... Y un jadeo escapó de los labios de Stephen, mientras sus temblorosos dedos trataban de cubrir toda la circunferencia de ese endurecido falo, la palma restregando el pequeño agujero de salida. Con ello, podía decir que el primer objetivo fue alcanzado, sacar el primer ruido de si mismo. Autosatisfacción.

Su mano empezó a bajar por toda la extensión de su miembro, carnoso pene que en su mente, podría estar él mostrando a Everett. A pesar de que su mano no dejaba de temblar, su agarre sobre si mismo era fuerte y decidido. Expuso el glande por completo al llevar su mano hacia la base, luego lo cubrió con el prepucio de nuevo al subir su mano. Repitió el movimiento, estableciendo un ritmo, el ritmo que le llevaría al éxtasis de su fantasía con el agente _de sus sueños_.

La foto llegó de nuevo a su mente. Y ahí entro su otra mano. Pasó por su propia barba, imaginando que el rubio, con su rostro también forrado en tan elegante vello le tocaba cada esquina de su mandíbula y espacio del cuello, creando un trayecto hacia su pecho.

— _Sabes que no me gustan los idiotas..._

Llegó a su mente la voz de Everett. Y con qué clase de comentario. Stephen bajó su cabeza para mirar hacia su pecho, y ahí lo imagino, tocando, besando, acariciando su piel. Solo para luego ser más salvaje e indecente, mordiendo con fuerza uno de sus pezones. Todo era obviamente producto de la imaginación y un poco de su parte. Sus dedos apretaban aquel pezón que se imaginaba saboreado, al final arqueando su espalda, mientras los movimientos sobre su erección se mantenían constantes, seguros, desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez.

Era hora de bajar más, y así se imagina Stephen al rubio cenizo llegando a su entrepierna, jugando lentamente sobre sus recortados vellos púbicos. Pasaba su mano sobre ellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos mientras su nariz paseaba por sus muslos. La barba, bien delineada, densa bajaba junto a el, dando la caricia que solo ese tipo de estructura podía ofrecer, y los labios, fuertes y deliciosos aunque apenas visibles, dejaban besos y humedad en toda la trayectoria.

Stephen solo pudo morder su labio inferior mientras movió su cadera un par de veces hacia adelante, jodiendo su propia mano mientras subía el ritmo. Pronto abriría sus piernas y mientras se bombeaba con fuerza y el tremor que antes que quitarle, le daba más placer, jugaba con sus propios testículos, las yemas de sus dígitos paseando sobre el suave saco escrotal para que ese par de esferas contenidas se movieran un poco.

Al apretar aquel par de _joyas_ , otro jadeo escapó de sí. —Agent-- —intentó hablar entre los guturales sonidos, mientras su mente maquinaba la visión del más sensual Everett Ross, barba poblada decorando su rostro, pasando su lengua con deseo y un tinte de sorna, (típico en él) sobre el orificio de la uretra, despacio, con parsimonia, y con aquellos ojos azul rey clavados sobre Stephen.

El transparente líquido preseminal empezó a fluir, y usó rápidamente su pulgar para humedecer aquella punta. El pelinegro sudaba, una ligera capa hacía su cuerpo brillar y así imaginaba a Everett tocándole, antes de pasar a su propio cuerpo tocando su erección, al mismo compás en el que él se tocaba. Un jadeo, una o muchas palabras soeces saliendo de los más deliciosos labios que había probado. El Agente Ross podía ser serio, parco y hasta indiferente, pero en estas situaciones era mejor que cualquier divina ambrosía. Mal hablado, demandante, exigente y con actitud.

— _Más,_ —decían los dos al tiempo, mientras hundía él su espalda contra la cama. Sus piernas abiertas se posicionaron contra el colchón con fuerza para poder mover sus caderas con mayor fuerza, mientras el ritmo de su mano se incrementaba, mientras se tornaba rápido—. Ah, —un gemido, en su usual barítono, hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, mientras sentía su abdomen bajo prepararse para la inminente llegada del orgasmo, forzándolo a moverse rápidamente y de manera errática.

La dicha, la liberación y la consagración de su _pecado_ estaban prontos a llegar. Stephen por ello se ayudó con su otra mano, apresurando el paso, quería ya dejar salir todo. Llegar, alcanzar el clímax. El desespero ya era inminente, y la sensación que se empozaba en sus bajos era demasiado. Pasó por ello su mano libre sobre su cabello, para capturar algunas cuantas hebras en su puño.

Pronto vería que era Everett quien jalaba su cabello por los lados, asegurándose de tener enredado entre sus dedos los mechones de color plateado de los costados, mientras le miraba con esos ojos azules, inmensos, profundos e intensos como el mar. Grises, cafés, azules... Mágicos.

— _Siempre... Siempre has sido tu. Tu... Tu._

—Tu me mantienes--

Y luego el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, justo cuando llega a la cima, a la cúspide, al éxtasis pasional. Sintió en lo profundo de su mente que llenaba el interior de Everett mientras éste se constreñía alrededor de su hinchado miembro a lo que su descarga blanca dejaba su cuerpo. Eyaculó con tal fuerza que cubrió todo su abdomen con el blanquecino líquido, y luego se dejó caer exhausto sobre la cama, para recuperar el aliento.

Giró su cabeza un poco y vio la foto, aún esperando por él, sobre la mesa de noche. Con sus piernas temblorosas —el efecto posterior de felicidad aún persistiendo en su humanidad—, se movió para alcanzar aquel pedazo de papel. El rostro de Everett seguía en la misma forma en que lo vio al principio: imponente y provocativo.

Definitivamente esto se iba a repetir.

 

La cuestión ahora debía ser... como hacer que Everett intentara tener algo de vello facial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo salió de una petición "personal". Luego de su aprobación, todos pueden leer.
> 
> PD: A todos nos gustan unas buenas referencias. ¿Saben de dónde son?


	3. Aura

El primer día que lo vio, estaba hablando con Stark y con un pendejo que se vanagloriaba de llamarse Star-Lord, haciendo lo que cualquiera podría hacer. Definir quien de los tres se iba a recostar en el sillón más cómodo de la torre del multimillonario. La controversia estaba a flor de piel. No había posibilidad para que ninguno de los tres cediera, por que nada en el vasto multiverso, ni siquiera los infinitos sillones en el santuario, o los sofás decó de la Torre Stark y mucho menos las incómodas sillas de la Milano se comparaban con aquella perfecta pieza consistente de relleno, madera y cuero falso. Eso hasta que su majestad, T'Challa, hijo de T'Chaka, llegó con una diferente, y bastante particular compañía.

 

Stephen, de espaldas, y quien estaba notando que Tony tenía su barba mal perfilada, sintió un intenso brillo detrás suyo. Uno como no había reconocido antes en todo su tiempo de Hechicero Supremo. Y mucho más, cuando sabía y sentía gracias a sus instintos místicos mejorados que estaba rodeado de humanos _normales_. ¿Sería algún tipo de elemental de aquel plano de Ekka... buscando venganza? No- Ellos no sabían donde quedaba su dimensión. Pudo notar que Levi —su capa de levitación—, también sintió tal fortaleza, las solapas que sobresalían a los lados de su rostro, le dieron un par de palmadas al rostro del hechicero.

 

—Lo se, lo se, —refunfuñó, saliendo de su propia corriente de pensamientos, haciendo una mueca—. Solo cálmate.

 

Es por ello que, por quitarse la _mala_ costumbre de divagar, hacer  y pensar en _bobadas_ , como si fuese el mismo Peter Par-- Spiderman, el pelinegro se dio vuelta, y además de ver la poderosa y púrpura presencia del rey de Wakanda... Encontró la más brillante de las auras que haya podido cruzar en su vida —y eso que la había alargado su edad _astral_ en casi 6 veces la propia como humano—... Proviniendo de un humano _cualquiera_ , como lo era el rubio que ahora estaba frente a él.

 

En este momento, las palabras de Tony llamándolo —Hermano de vello facial una y otra vez— y un tonto Star-Lord —repitiendo Momia una y otra vez para referirse a él— quedaron rápidamente olvidadas, sus voces perdidas en el eco del silencio; todo ello mientras los ojos de Stephen se movían sobre la figura frente a él. Y aunque Everett podría pensar que este tonto hechicero estaba mirándolo como un maldito acosador... de alguna manera, se halló mirando de vuelta... de alguna manera interesado. O atraído.

 

Stephen se iba a quedar con _atraído_ , obvio. El hechicero sabía que era un excelente partido.

 

Por ello —y por su curiosidad _científica_ —, se puso a revisar todo y a todos a su alrededor en una perspectiva diferente. Sus manos se movieron sobre su pecho, sus dedos marcando un patrón para activar el Ojo de Agamotto, haciendo que la gema verde resplandeciera... y todo se quedara quieto.

 

Miró de un lado al otro. Vio a Tony, su usual aura, de color rojo, brillante, llamativa y con aquel particular aroma de coco y café. Vio su personalidad, su curiosidad científica y la inteligencia desbordante a través de los dejos dorados que decoraban los haces de luz de intenso carmesí. Era el típico reflejo de alguien con el poder para mover el mundo a su antojo con las ideas que pudiera producir. Intensa, si, pero humana. Como la propia. Era por ello que se llevaban de la mejor manera. Pero, si las auras tenían polaridades, la suya y la de Stark eran ambas positivas. Apuntaban al mismo lado, con los mismos ideales, pero nada más. Es por ello que, eran hermanos, se cuidaban el uno al otro, pero los intereses particulares iban a costados bastante distintos.

 

Siguió estudiando a los que se encontraban en la sala, encontrando la irregular pero poderosa aura de Quill. 

 

El aroma era indescriptible, pareciendo mezclar todos las posibles esencias conocidas y por conocer del hombre, y entre ellas, la mortalidad. Sin embargo, ésta tenía un detalle que le causaba un poco de repulsión, y no por que fuera malo, sino por que para Stephen, el olor a humedad y barro le recordaba los días en la antigua casa de verano de los Strange, y lo transportaba a uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida. Pero, no había que ahondar en ello ahora. Su exploración general perseguía otro objetivo. En resumen, saber que Quill era mitad Celestial le abrumó un poco. Una buena ficha para combatir, con ese aura azuleja; y un amigo _tal vez_ , pero nada más.

 

Luego, de vuelta al púrpura de Su Majestad...

 

...Solo hasta ese momento notó que T'Challa estaba hablando en el momento justo en el cual congeló el tiempo. Tal vez, presentando a su recién llegada compañía. Pero ya habría momento para escucharlo. Ahora había que investigar esta particular situación.

 

Poderosa el aura del moreno, obvio, de estirpe real. Stephen podía concluir eso rápidamente. Y envuelta, como si tuviera un escudo protector, la vibra de aquella flor, nacida de las entrañas del meteorito que chocó contra el continente africano y que era el motor de la vida en Wakanda. Daba vueltas alrededor con el púrpura intenso, mostrando que T'Challa ya había dejado de ser un humano regular. Por tanto, gobernaría sobre su pueblo con justicia, honestidad y con un corazón fuerte. 

 

Y la última, y la razón por la cual había detenido todo: el aura de Everett Kenneth Ross. 

 

No tuvo que escuchar el nombre para saberlo. Y es que las auras llevaban mucha, demasiada información de una persona. Nacido en las zonas campiranas de Estados Unidos, fue un chico que, desde los campos de maíz soñó con llegar al infinito. Y lo logró.

 

Pudo verlo. Más allá de ver su habilidad de piloto o su buena puntería, Stephen pudo ver en aquel inmenso brillo de color amarillo con unos dejos de color plata... Una personalidad que ponía al rubio al nivel de cualquier poderosa persona de este universo, o de otros. Tan simple, pero tan lleno de inmensidad. Pero, ¿porqué? Era una de las primeras preguntas que el hechicero supremo se hacía sobre un humano _normal_.

 

Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad o atracción por alguien en el pasado. Nunca se había sentido atraído a alguien de esta forma. ¿Qué hacía a Everett Ross especial? 

 

Podía sentirlo. La seriedad, la responsabilidad, el sentido del deber. Las causas eran su razón. Justas o no, no era muy claro en la reflección de aquel a aura, pero de alguna manera, Stephen podía deducir fácilmente que el Agente no sería tan tonto de apostar ciegamente a cualquier objetivo. En el campo militar o de acción, las balas nunca son de salva. Everett era centrado, objetivo, sin un pelo de estúpido. 

 

No se percató sino hasta al estar cerca, _muy cerca_ del otro, que _tal vez_ se sentía algo infatuado. Su mano ya estaba flotando sobre el hombro del "pausado" agente, y él apenas registró su propio movimiento. 

 

Esto no era normal. Su reacción, falta de medición, de cálculo, y aparentemente reducida a un instintivo comportamiento. Hizo una mueca por su propio proceder, buscando una respuesta al repentino magnetismo que sintió hacia el recién llegado hombre. Ese que, después de todo, no veía mal. Tenía unas ojos brillantes, una mandíbula cuadrada muy atractiva y era bien parecido, con unos labios bastante dicientes aunque apenas se dibujaban ellos en el rostro, la forma en que lucían le indicaba que no era de cosas a medio hacer. 

 

Este hombre era perfecto a los ojos de--

 

—Basta, —se regañó a sí mismo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, hallando que era imposible desviar la mirada del porte y figura de Everett Ross. Y el suave calor que sentía ahora por sobre sus mejillas, le indicó al pelinegro lo que nunca había sentido en su vida. No de esta manera.

 

Tenía un interés.

 

Sentía atracción. Y no era física. 

 

Y sus emociones ahora estaban resonando con su propia aura. Ella, azul, con unos dejos plateados, empezó a dibujarse por sobre su propia silueta, enfilándose hacia el brillo de oro cenizo del contrario. Y según el libro de Vishanti, Capítulo XII: Explicación verdadera de los sentimientos, Stephen entendió. 

 

Este hombre estaba destinado a pasar más que un cordial saludo y presentación por parte Su Majestad T'Challa.

 

Y el hechizo se detuvo.

 

—...Y quien se encuentra a mi lado, —T'Challa, ya fuera del efecto de la gema del tiempo, señaló de manera formal, al rubio, una cálida sonrisa acompañando su usual tono calmado de voz—. Es--

 

—Everett K. Ross, —interrumpió el castaño, extendiendo su mano hacia él, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que esta se mantuviera quieta—. Un entero placer. Doctor Stephen Strange.

 

El rubio se quedó observando aquella mano. Su expresión con un  _«¿Qué carajos?»_ dibujado en su rostro, mientras miraba al moreno a su lado, totalmente confundido sobre lo que ocurría. La pregunta era simple: ¿A qué torre de orates le había llevado T'Challa?

 

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, la sorna y el sarcasmo obvia en ella—. ¿Qué clase de loco fenómeno es usted, _Doctor_?

 

Si las auras se atraen, si se complementan, si están hechas la una para la otra... 

 

Definitivamente estas eran las que más aventuras tendrían antes de unirse y mezclarse entre ellas.

 

—No uno cualquiera. Uno que tendrá alto impacto en su vida, —respondió Stephen al escuchar la voz del agente.

 

_Challenge accepted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo podría no tener algo de sentido, ya que es meramente basado en el grupo de rol donde empecé haciendo a Stephen, y donde conocí a mi partner, Everett. Allí Tony, Quill y él eran una especie de mosqueteros, y tenían una extraña amistad.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que si este capítulo fuese más largo hubiese perdido su esencia. Pero vendrán más.


End file.
